User talk:SilverTiger12
Welcome! Well met, SilverTiger12, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Delimbiyr Vale page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Hashimashadoo (talk) 17:20, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Explanation for Block Hi, welcome to our wiki. I have put a temporary block on your account, because you are adding multiple pages that do not conform to our standards here. We are happy to have new contributors, but we want to uphold certain standards. Please read our policies. Here are the major things that you are missing. # Articles must be related to the Forgotten Realms. This means that you must provide a source from a Forgotten Realms book, game, etc. # Articles need to be in a proper wiki format. This includes links, section headings, etc. Raw text is not appropriate. # Articles must have citations using our established reference format. And Wikipedia does not count as a source. We are happy to help you get started, but right now, your new additions are just causing us a lot of work, since we have to go fix all of them or else delete them altogether. So I am blocking you until you acknowledge this note. Then, we can work together to get you editing and adding content, slowly, in the proper manner. Thanks for understanding! ~ Lhynard (talk) 18:11, January 5, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry, I was just trying to start those pages. I am very new to Wikia, and have yet to figure out much about editing. I will try to meet the standards in the future, and will likely stick to cleaning up articles for the most part. SilverTiger12 (talk) 19:34, January 5, 2018 (UTC)SilverTiger12 ::Thanks for responding so quickly! You have made other good edits here so far. My advice would be to stick with edits for now and to work on the three articles that you started, until you learn more about wiki editing. Feel free to ask any questions to me or the other users. Happy editing! ~ Lhynard (talk) 19:49, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Removing Content? I have rolled back your edits to Pasocada Basin and Metahel, because in both cases, you have removed large amounts of sourced information. I do not understand why you have done this. These articles did not need such major rewrites, and they certainly did not need to have good content removed. I'm confused why you did this. ~ Lhynard (talk) 03:47, January 31, 2018 (UTC) To clarify, it looks like you had some good additions to add. That is great, and I do hope that you go back and add that information. It is the removal of information and the rewriting of other editor's hard work that is the problem. ~ Lhynard (talk) 03:52, January 31, 2018 (UTC) : Yes, I only noticed much later that I'd removed some stuff that maybe I shouldn't have. Unfortunately, it was getting late, so I meant to go back later and finish it. Sorry.--SilverTiger12 (talk) 13:14, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :: OK, no worries. See some of my comments over at Talk:Pasocada Basin. ~ Lhynard (talk) 15:12, January 31, 2018 (UTC) : On the Pasocada Basin & related locations: there are a lot of stub-location pages (such as Peshtobo or Growling Falls) that are locations in the Pasocada Basin. Some of these barely meet the three-sentence rule, while others don't even make that. So, would it be possible to delete some of those pages and move the descriptions to a larger page? For instance, delete Black Mesa but write a longer description about it on the Pasocada Basin under places of interest. Even if it does meet the three-sentence rule (like maybe Dunobo Springs), the Pasocada Basin area is so remote and little-known that I doubt it is worth it to keep all those pages, when by merging them I could create a larger, meaty-er article.--SilverTiger12 (talk) 00:09, February 1, 2018 (UTC) :: Actually, I we prefer to keep the little articles. There are several reasons for this. ::*In the future, they may be expanded. This sort of thing actually happened with Chult articles recently. Few people cared about Chult, and there were a lot of stub articles, but then WotC published Tomb of Annihilation, and suddenly there was a lot to say about some previously ignored places. ::*There almost always is more about a topic that can be stretched out than one at first thinks. For a place like Black Mesa, perhaps there is a map that provides information beyond the text. Perhaps a Dungeon magazine actually visited the place, and none of us are aware of it. It is always going to be easier to expand a stub if you discover new lore, than if you later have to split content from an article. ::*Beyond an expansion of text, it is good for every subtopic to be able to have its own infobox. ::*Articles serve as more than just text; with the categorization system, they are able to get their own classification and counting. For example, if I want to know how many bodies of water are in the Pasocada Basin, I simply go to any of the category pages for it and click the link to Bodies of Water. This only can happen if the Springs have their own page. ::*An article page is far more stable than a redirect to a sub-heading of an article, which could be renamed or moved. ::~ Lhynard (talk) 04:55, February 1, 2018 (UTC) ::: I understand your reasoning, but I'll keep the paragraphs on the Pasocada Basin page as well. They fit well there, I feel, and help give the page a more complete picture of the environment and geography.--SilverTiger12 (talk) 12:53, February 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::Yes, that's great. I agree with you that they help things, and there is nothing wrong with having duplicated information like that on a small scale for the sake of filling in an article about a region. (I meant to mention this above—that keeping stubs does not mean not also having information in the bigger article—but I forgot.) ::::Keep up the good work! ::::~ Lhynard (talk) 13:43, February 1, 2018 (UTC)